playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Gintoki Sakata
Gintoki Sakata (Or Gin-san) is main character of GinTama, he appeared as DLC Playable Character in Playstation Allstar Battle Royale. Biography THE PERSON WHO LAUGH AT RULE. Gintoki Sakata is a freelancer former samurai living in an era where aliens known as the Amanto have come to Earth after the Joi War, a battle in which the latter defeated the former. As a child, he was taught by Shoyo Yoshida, with his classmates being two of his future Joi allies, Kotaro Katsura and Shinsuke Takasugi.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gintoki_Sakata#cite_note-3Shoyo was unjustly accused of trying to raise an army, which resulted in his execution and Gintoki joining the Joi War against the government. During that period, he was known as the "White Demon" (白夜叉 Shiroyasha?, "White Knight" in English dub) due to his silver hair and white coat he wore in battle, which, combined with his impressive capabilities as a swordman made him famous among his comrades and struck fear into Amanto. During a Joui War when he, Katsura and Takasugi were captured by Tendosho, under order by Sada Sada, Gintoki was forced to execute his master without any choice before his master's final bidding to him right in front of his comrades' eyes. After his group's defeat Gintoki chose to open a freelance business where he could handle matters his own way, while continuing to live by his own samurai code. In his job, he gets two employees, the samurai apprentice Shinpachi Shimura and the alien girl Kagura and comes to have a close relationship with both of them. The group often have problems to pay the monthly rent for Otose, Gintoki's landlady whom he swore to protect after eating the food offerings meant to her husband's grave. THE LEGACY OF GINTOKI SAKATA *GinTama *GinTama 2015 Gameplay Gintoki movement just like any other Samurai. *'Bokkun Attack' - - Gintoki will attack opponent with his Bokkun/Wooden Blade. * Katana Slash - or - Like Bokkun Attack but using Katana instead Bokkun/Wooden Blade, this will deal double damage. * Bokkun/Katana trow '''- - Gintoki will tossing Bokkun/Katana into air. * '''Bokkun-Katana Attack- - Gintoki will attack opponent with dual blade (Bokkun and Katana). * Air Bokkun Attack '- (midair) * '''Air Katana Slash '- or (midair) * 'Foward Bokkun/Katana trow '- (midair) * '''Downward Dynamite '- (midair) Gintoki will trow Dynamite into ground, if Dynamite hitting opponent will deal double damaged. *'Kick '- - Gintoki will kick the opponent. *'Kamehameha '- or - Gintoki will do Kamehameha against opponent, this deal double damage., just like Goku's Kamehameha but much longer. (Chargeable). *'Dynamite '- - Gintoki will trew Dynamite into air and exploded when landed, anyone who caught will be damaged. *'Combo Dynamite '- - Just like Dynamite but trowing a bunch of Dynamite. *'Air Kick '- (midair) *'Toward Dynamite trow '- or (midair) *'Air Combo Dynamite- (midair) *'Downward Bokkun/Katana trow'- (midair) * Gintoki's Opponent '- - Gintoki will copy the opponent attack and style, which every movement will same as Opponent's movement with Shinpachi yelling at background saying about Gintoki do that. (Limited to 1000 second and Chargeable). * '''Gintoki's Ichigo Kurosaki '- or - Gintoki will copy Ichigo Kurosaki attack and style, which every movement will same as Ichigo's movement with Shinpachi yelling at background saying about Gintoki try to be a Ichigo Kurosaki. (Limited to 1000 second and Chargeable). *'Gintoki's Goku '- - Gintoki will copy Goku attack and style, which every movement will same as Goku's movement with Shinpachi yelling at background saying about Gintoki's try to be Goku. (Limited to 1500 second and chargeable). * Kanashibari '- - Gintoki will force opponent into ground, then opponent will not able to move for 20 second. * '''Air Gintoki's Opponent '- (midair) TBA * 'Air Gintoki's Ichigo Kurosaki '- or (midair) TBA * 'Air Gintoki's Goku '- (midair) TBA *'Air Kanashibari '- (midair) TBA * 'Move '- or *'Jump '- *'Crouch '- *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * 'Sadaharu '- (Level 1): Kagura's pet, Sadaharu will appeared in stage and attacking opponent, much like Kuma in Heihachi level 3 except much stronger and fast. * 'Scooter '- (Level 2): Gintoki will ride a scooter around the stage and ramming the opponent, press to attack opponent with blade. *'Universal Time '- (Level 3): Kagura and Shinpachi aporancing Gintoki while he pull out a Hour Universe, he pull out the battery and the world complete stopped except Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi. Gintoki then moved 5 minute and the scene skip into an opponent's funeral with the photo of opponent which actually kill the opponent. Taunts * 'Parfait '- Gintoki will eating a Parfait fastly while Shinpachi screaming: "WHAT THE HELL YOU EATING PARFAIT FOR?!" in background. * 'Kamehameha '- Gintoki just acting doing Kamehameha. * 'The Yorozuya '- Shinpachi and Kagura appeared behind him and saying: "We're a Yorozuya Gang!". Quotes from All-Stars * When Selected: ** "Meeting Gintoki Sakata, i'm a Samurai of future sugar king!" ** "Ohh, any Job for Otose, but is not my Grandma job but my job" ** "Hmm.., better go this rather than reading my Dragonball comic" * Item Pick-up: ** "What is this?, a weapon?" * Using Sadaharu: ** "Hey!, Kagura!, tell Sadaharu to joint the fight!" ** "Kagura!, i need your pet now!" * Using Scooter: ** "Hey, Otose, i have to use my Scooter" ** "Shinpachi!, where's my scooter?" * Successful KO: ** "Even if you a main character, you can still die... I Better be carefull-ttebayo." ** "After this i just reading my Dragonball comic" ** Shinpachi: "Nice Gin-san!". ** Kagura: "Keep do it!, Gin-san!" * Respawn: ** Shinpachi: "WHAT THE HELL YOU DIE FOR THAT!, BACK FIGHTING!" ** Shinpachi: "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY LAZY FOR THAT?!" ** Shinpachi: "IT'S YOUR FAULT TO LOSE, BACK FIGHTING!" ** Shinpachi: "IT'S TOO MUCH STRONG!" ** Shinpachi: "GIN-SAN!!!!!" ** Shinpachi: "STOP READING JUMP AND BACK FIGHTING!" ** Shinpachi: "DON'T LET US LOSE!" note that Gintoki's respawn quotes is a yelling Shinpachi. Intros and Outros Introduction Gintoki appeared in his Scooter. Gintoki seen reading his Dragonball comic, then he face against camera and trow his Dragonball comic and pull out his Bokkun. Gintoki appeared in his Scooter. Winning Screen Gintoki ride off in a Scooter with Shinpachi as Kagura appeared with Sadaharu follow them. Gintoki back to his seat and reading some Dragonball comic/JUMP Magazine. Shinpachi and Kagura appeared behind Gintoki and Gintoki say: "We're a Yorozuya!, we will do anything!" Losing Screen Gintoki's head seen to be bite by Sadaharu. Shinpachi seen to be scream in his ugly face mode. Gintoki seen to be scolded by Otose. Minion Rank 5: Shinpachi Shimura Rank 10: Kagura Costumes Shiroyasha.jpg Gintoki host.jpeg Gintama-1.jpg Sherlock gin.jpg Bodyguard.jpg Gintoki Shinsengumi.jpg Category:Manga/Anime Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters